Fin's New Family
by Fin and melindas daughter
Summary: Something very surprising happens to run into Fin's life..a daughter he never knew he had.Will their relationship blossom or burn?How will Melinda react? Chapter 15 is up!
1. The Meeting

**Fin's New Family By:Fin and Melindas daughter**

**_A/N:Okay sooo my second story okay I made the girl have my features except the eyes, lolxz I know im slow but please read and dont worry this will get good!_**

It was a slow day at the 1-6 precint,when a young black girl,maybe fourteen, walked into the squadroom,she was a pretty girl. She had braided sandy brown hair,and carmel was wearing blue jean skinnies and black and blue polo shirt with a black jacket with blue and black Nike sneakers on her feet. She looked at Fin who was sitting at desk drinking coffee,when Liv walked over to the girl."Umm,hi sweetie is there something we can help you with?",Liv said."Umm,is there a Fin Tutuola here?"she said. Fin got up and walked over them still holding onto his cup of coffee,"What can I do for you?" ,Fin said."Umm, my name is Niyah and I think Im your daughter. Everyone looked at Fin then Niyah and back to Fin who was just staring at her in shock,how could he have a daughter and not even know about her,everyone just could'nt help but notice that Niyah looked just like Fin minus being a girl.

Fin just stared at her,he looked was looking at the girl in complete shock and Munch was sitting at his desk just dumbfounded,he never knew Fin had a daughter,However Cragen was just blown away and so was Fin,neither one of them knew that Fin had a was silence in the room, when Liv cleared her throat to indicate she was going to talk but Cragen cut her off.

"Uh,Fin do you need to take this private?",he asked didnt say a word but he nodded.

Niyah,do you wanna talk somewhere private?",he asked taking one last look before walking towards the office.

"Sure",she said giving a little smile.

A few seconds went by before anyone moved but Fin walked to the office door and Niyah followed,Fin closed the door behind leaving Elliot,Munch,Cragen and Liv to talk about the surprise that just they were alone there was a break of silence in the room,Fin sat down in the chair still in complete shock.

"Are you ok?"she asked giving him a concerned look.

"Im okay",he gave in a deep breath and leaned against the desk.

Still concerned Niyah walked over to the detective,"Are you sure?",she asked .

Fin just nodded.

"Okay,I get it you don't want me here do you?" she asked turning away.

Fin put a hand on her shoulder,"No I never said that he told her smiling.

"You haven't been saying anything"she said turning around towards him.

Fin took his hand of of Niyah's shoulder and motioned for her to sit down.

"Im sorry,"he said giving a sigh."This is very surreal for me,"he told her.

Niyah smiled,"Yeah I know",she said gave a chuckle which made Niyah , father and daughter were smiling at each other about the connection they just made.

"Niyah, "Fin said"how about we go get a bite to eat then we talk at my place."

Niyah's carmel eyes brighten at Fin.

"Sure."I just have to let Monica and Nick know."

Fin looked at Niyah with a confused look.

"Monica and Nick?"

"My mom's friends,Ive been staying with them for the summer,"she said laughing.

"Oh,I got alot to learn."Fin said smiling at Niyah.

"I know dad," she said chuckling.

"Wait did you just call me dad?"Fin didnt know how to respond to this I mean he didnt actually know 100% if this was his daughter since she just met him he bout to go into a father mode?His thought got interuppted when Niyah started to cry.

"Im sorry,I didnt mean to call you that if you want me to leave I will."Niyah started to head for the door but Fin stopped her.

"No,its okay I just have to get used to this."Fin opened the door for Niyah,"Shall we?"Fin asked Niyah who giggled,"We shall."They walked out the office while everyone was staring at told Niyah to wait while he went to talk to his walked over to Fin's desk and she noticed that someone was watching her she looked up and saw it was Munch looking at her with a dazed look.

"Umm,take a picture it will last longer,she told him look at Liv,whos was smiling at Niyah and then back to Niyah."Your right Liv, she is Fin's daughter."

Fin walked over to Niyah who was death glaring Munch."My captain has given the rest of the day off."Fin told Niyah.

He introduced Niyah everyone in the squadroom.

"So whos the big-eared weird one?"Niyah asked looking at Munch,who just stared at her,making everyone laughed even Cragen.

"Oh thats Munch,my partner and yes he is weird."Fin said goodbye to everyone and Niyah told them nice meeting you and she walked out of the squadroom with Fin. As they were driving there was a ground of silence in the car until Niyah turned on the they rode in the car Niyah was thinking about how happy she is to find her father but,at the same time she didnt know if he would want to continue to be in her they ate,they head on over to Fin's house even when she stills has doubt in her mind Niyah told herself she wouldnt let that down her.

**Okay am I good or good?PLEASE REVIEW AND DONT WORRY THEY ARE SOO CUTE BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL GET INTENSE AND THERE WILL BE A NEW CHARACTERS LOLXZ thx shout outs to kissthegirl54,serinityranye417! I luv u guys thx 4 giving me inspiration!**


	2. What I never knew about you

**Fin's New Family By:Fin and Melindas daughter**

Okay so after they ate,they arrived at Fin's apartment around got out of the car and waited for Fin to get walked into the building and onto the elevator in they got to the door of the apartment,Fin put the key into the let Niyah walk in first in first and he Niyah walked into the apartment she was greeted by a huge German Shepard.

"Oh you have a dog!"Niyah said petting the large dog.

"Yeah,sorry I forgot to tell you get down demon,"he said pulling the dog off Niyah.

"His name is Demon?"Niyah told Fin.

Fin gave a tiny chuckle then he looked at Niyah."No,his name is Ice."Fin walked into the kitchen to get some drinks for him and walked into the living room and over to the pictures on the looked over and she saw a picture of Fin and a watched Niyah pick up the picture of him and Melinda.

"Shes pretty."Niyah said setting the picture back onto the walked over to her and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Is she your girlfriend,or wife?Niyah asked him holding onto the cup.

"I dont have a wife,and yes she is my girlfriend."Fin sat down on the sofa and Niyah followed.

"So why dont we talk about you and your life."Niyah sat the cup down on to the table she looked at Fin then took a deep breath.

"Well,mom is Stacia Smith told me that you and her dated and you guys hit it,once you went to the got pregnant but since you guys had broke up she didnt want to tell you because she thought you wouldnt care for me or I came,and she raised me but when I always asked about you she always lied to me and told me that you had to go away for something. But 2 years ago that was when she told me everything and plus you never signed my birth knew he was about to cry for the first time but he held back his tears,but he lost that battle Niyah placed a hand on his shoulder as he quickly wiped away his tears.

"So where is your mother?"Fin gave a slight sigh and shifted her weight in an uncomfortable way.

"Dad I mean,Fin,mom died in a hospital a year ago,she was in a car crash in New felt tears go down her cheeks which Fin wiped off with his gave a slight smile and then shifted on the sofa so that she was facing Fin.

"Did you ever consider in coming to see me?"Fin looked down at the table then to Niyah.

"No."Fin told her honestly.

**Okay soo I lied about the new characters sorry I forgot but next chapter I promise you I will have new characters,PROMISE!lolxz but please read and review!Thx**


	3. Happiness

**Fin's New Family By:Fin and Melindas daughter**

_A/N:Okay soo this chapter is very odd!But thx to kissthegirl54 and serinity rayne417 i luv u besties lolxz enjoy!_

Niyah sat there in complete shock,she didnt even notice that a tears creep from out of the corner of her wiped them away with the back of her tried not to cry when she heard the word "no".She knew that her doubt was tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she angrily got up off the sofa.

"I knew you never wanted to see me."Niyah glared at Fin and headed for the door but Fin got in front of her.

"Niyah,deep down I always wanted to see you but I was young and careless and Im sorry."Fin walked into his bedroom and came back with a gold necklace with a lockett on gave it to Niyah who looked confused.

"This was your mom's,I got it for her when she came back from Tokyo."Niyah took it out of Fin's hand and put it around her smiled at Niyah and then place a hand on her smiled at Fin and gave him a huge froze he didnt know what to do but he hugged her back.

"Thanks Fin,its beautiful."Niyah said as she let go of him.

Just then Niyah's phone rung the ringtone of Keri Hilson "turnin me on",which made Fin picked up the phone.

"Hello?"Oh,Hey Monica,yes im coming right now okay."I just had to make a stop."Yeah,I tell you when I get there."Okay,bye."

Niyah closed her phone and then looked at Fin.

"I got to go."Niyah was walking towards the door,when Fin offered her a ride home.

They left the apartment,got into the drove in wanted to turn on the radio but she didnt know what Fin liked so she just stared out the silence was broken when Fin's phone went snapped it open and said,"Tutuola."Niyah sat quietly while she listened to her dad tell the other person that everything was fine and that he would call them played with the necklace around her Fin got off the phone they pulled up in front of a huge house.A woman and man came out of the walked up to the man and woman who said hello to them. Niyah sisgnaled Fin to get out of the car and to come in to the house. Fin walked in the home,it was a clean home.

"Oh Fin,this my moms friends Monica and Nick."Monica,Nick this is my dad Fin."

Niyah went into the living room with Nick and Fin went to talk to Monica who was in the kitchen.

"So Fin,how did you find Niyah?"Monica said while she poured Fin a cup of coffee.

"I didnt,she found me,but I was hoping to be able to get to hang out with her some more if its okay with you."Monica looked at him and smiled.

"Of course."Tilia would want that."

After that Niyah walked into the kitchen and looked at Fin then Monica.

"So I hear I get to spend more time with you."Monica looked at Niyah incomplete shock.

"Stop easedropping."Monica said to Niyah who was laughing at Nick flirtly staring at Fin.

"Umm is he gay?"Fin wispered to Niyah who just chuckled at him and then told him duh and that he has a boyfriend.

After Fin was done with his drink he said goodbye and headed home he was happy that he had a daughter and he knew this was a start a great relationship between him and knew he would have to come clean to Melinda and everyone got into bed witin minutes he was sleep.

The next day he got up and went to walked into the squadroom like a new walked over to his desk.

"Uh,Fin so how'd it go yesterday?"

"Fine,I have a daughter now and Im happy."

Liv smiled and gave him a pat on the back.

"So did you tell Melinda yet?


	4. The Mystery Man

**Fin's New Family By:Fin and Melindas daughter**

Fin looked at Liv and then took in a deep breath.

"I can tell her at our date tonight,but I dont know if she will be happy or not."

"Fin,Im sure she will love never know if she might actually become friends with her."

"Yeah,maybe your right Liv,thanks."After work Fin went home got ready for his he was getting ready the doorbell rang Fin went to open the door it was Niyah.

"Hey dad,whats up you told me I had to be here at 7."

"I know but I had to make it an hour and Niyah walked into the living sat on to the couch and started texting.

Fin walked back into his bedroom to finish getting Fin was ready walked into the living room where he saw Niyah sitting on the couch watching The Real World New Orleans.

"What do you think?"Niyah looked at her father and gave a small smile to him.

"Wow dad you look good,but lay off the colonge."Niyah gave a slight cough then laugh.

"Haha,I bet you want some."Fin opened his arms for tried to wipe it off of her.

"Ewww,dad just have fun and I dont want you to be embarassing on your date and please remember to get a room you do have a daughter living here you know."

Fin grabbed his keys and his jacket and headed out the door .He drove towards Melindas house,picked her up and headed towards the restraunt. After they ordered their food Melinda took Fin's hand.

"Fin this is really having a good time so what did you need to tell me?"

Fin took a deep breath and finally started to talk.

"Would you be mad if I had a daughter that I never told you about?"Fin looked at Melinda who was just silent.

Fin closed his eyes but then opened when he felt a pair of lips pressed against looked up and saw it was Melinda.

"So wait your not mad at me?"Melinda gave out a small chuckle and then another kiss.

"Why would I be mad at you?I want to meet her,tell me more about their food came Fin started to tell Melinda alittle bit more about Niyah he was actually happy that this could become a new family for him.

Meanwhile at Fin's Apartment Niyah was watching a movie when Ice came in with his leash in his mouth.

"Oh now you want to go."Niyah told the dog sarcastically.

"Okay lets go but dont drag all over the place again."Niyah and Ice headed out of the locked the apartment with spare key Fin gave her.

While Niyah and Ice where at the park,Ice managed to get loosefrom Niyah's grip and ran towards a cat who was in a tree,but a man stopped ran towards Ice and the man.

"Oh Im soo sorry mister thanks for catching him."Niyah told the man while she got the leash from him.

"Hey,its cool hes a beautiful dog,dont you go to Washington Irving High?"Niyah looked at him incomplete shock.

"How do you know my school?"

"I deliver packages to your principle."the man said giving a little chuckle and smile to Niyah.

"Hey your dad is Detective Tutuola,right?"Niyah just stared at the man.

"How do you know my dad?"Niyah asked feeling really uncomfortable.

"Umm well I got to go see you."Niyah and Ice ran off back to the didnt even notice that the man followed her to the apartment and watched her go inside the apartment closed the door and hopped onto the couch with Ice just in an hour before Fin and Melinda came home.

Meanwhile,after their lovely dinner date Fin and Melinda headed to Fin's car and drove to his house for the nightcap.

Niyah heard the opened and looked up to see her dad kissing all on a made a digusted noise.

"Eww, get a room!"Niyah said looking at her dad.

"Arent you supposed to be sleep?"Fin said going into the kitchen.

"No arent you supposed to be getting a room in a motel?"

Niyah looked at the woman who standing in the living room.

Fin walked over to Melinda and Niyah and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Niyah this is my girlfriend this is my daughter Niyah."Fin said looking at Melinda and Niyah who was just smiled at each other.

"Hi,"Niyah and Melinda said at the same time they looked at each other then was happy at the connection they made.

"Well Im going to bed." Niyah said as she walked towards her bedroom she had been staying said goodnight to her dad and Melinda and she wondered if she was going to tell about the man at the park but she didnt want her dad to be all down her back so she got over it. But Before she went into her room she walked back into the living to get her phone when she saw her dad kissing Melinda again.

"Geez dad cant you wait till I get into my room?"Niyah said as she got her started laughing.

"Go to bed."Fin told his daughter who was just being stubborn.

"Okay I will but please I dont want any headboard said as she walked towards her room.

"Niyah!"Fin said in complete just laughed.

"I like her she is super adorable."Melinda said looking at Fin.

"I know she is just a little bit too stubborn."

Fin lead Melinda towards his bedroom where they fell asleep in each others arms.

**Wow this took forrrrrever lolxz but shoutouts to Kissthegirl54,serinityrayne417,octoberbaby11! I LUV U GUYS LOL read and review thx!**


	5. The Stalker

**Fin's New Family By:Fin and Melindas daughter**

Fin woke up to a sound of some one in the noticed that Melinda wasnt in the bed with that he got up and went into the kitchen he saw Melinda and Niyah talking and laughing while making breakfast he stood by the wall and peeked around the corner to watched for a while.

"Okay so listen I got a surprise for you today."Melinda looked at her in a suspicous way then sat down at the table.

"Really well what is it?"Niyah looked at Melinda with a huge smile then took another bite of her pancakes.

Fin decided to walk into the kitchen after listening to them walked in to the kitchen,kissed Melinda and Niyah then sat down to eat hiis breakfast.

"Hey dad,can go to the mall with Johanna and Melinda on Wednesday?"

"Sure I mean if its okay with Melinda."

"Sure."After breakfast Niyah went to hang out with her friends since it was summer and Fin and Melinda went to work .The day was going pretty slow for them they were working a rape case.

Meanwhile Niyah and Johanna where hanging out at the mall when they decided to go to Johanna was trying on outfits Niyah was looking at some tops when she noticed some guys where looking at saw them checking them out and decided to go over there to talk to them she dragged Niyah over with her.

"Hey what you guys doing in an hour?"The guys looked at Johanna and Niyah and smiled.

"Nuthin how about we meet for lunch at the food court?"The tall one (Cameron)said looking at Johanna smiled at smiled at Niyah who started blushing.

"Okay see you in an hour?"Johanna said looking at Cameron and his friend Danny.

"Its a date."Johanna and Niyah smiled and went back to went to Hot Topic,Chanel,Forever 21,Charlotte finally went to meet Cameron and Danny at the food court.

They all ordered a cheese was flirting with Cameron,and Niyah was flirting with finished the pizza and decidedd to have some fun so they went to go see a movie at the all watch the movie Jonah and Danny glanced over to see Johanna friend kissing then looked back to Niyah.

"So you do you wanna kiss me because I want to kiss you."Niyah looked at Danny and then gave a smile and then continued to the movie.

"Are you crazy?Umm no weirdo.I just met you and how long have you wanted to kiss me?"Niyah asked Danny who turned a little bit red.

"Well since I saw you at Aeropostale..."Niyah looked at him and put her on his shoulder as he wrapped her arm around watched the movie without was thinking that he might be the perfect guy for the movie was over they all headed to the photo booth where they took some crazy pictures.

"So maybe we can hang out again,I had fun."Johanna said smiling at Cameron.

"Yeah heres my number."Danny pulled out his cell phone and took Niyah's gave Johanna his number as she did for him as they said their goodbyes Niyah and Johanna headed off to do some more shopping.

"Hey lets go to the bikini store,I wanted to buy a new bikini for when I go to the beach with you and to show off my new piercing."Niyah and Johanna tried many bikinis until they found their match.

Niyah had a blue and purple bikini that had ruffles at the waist showed her belly piercing she got with 's was a yellow and pink polka dotted leaving the store Niyah had decided to head to the 1-6 precint after Fin had called her to come up there.

Once they came into the precint they walked over to Fin who was talking to Liv and and Johanna sat down at his desk with there bags.

"Hey sweetie,hello Johanna."Fin kissed his daughter's looked at Munch and gave him a death glare.

"Hey Liv,whats up weirdo?"Niyah said looking at Munch who stuck his tongue out at her.

"So what did you girls do today?"Liv asked looking at all of the shopping bags.

"Oh nuthin you know went to the mall,I need clothes and met some guys,went to a movie basically thats all.

"Wait dont you have enough clothes already in you closet?"Niyah gave her dad a blank stare.

"No I need to stay up with my fashion."We are going to be upstairs if you need us dad."With that Niyah and Johanna headed up both sat on the sofa and just started to text random people.

"Hey when are you going to tell your dad about your new peircing?"

"I dont I tell him hes going to flip out im forreal."

"Well I guess hes going to have to find out the hard way."

Johanna had to leave to go home said bye to Niyah and headed down the stairs and out the got bored and eventually went home.

Niyah went to her room to drop her bags got and went to take Ice for a walk at the noticed the same man this time,he walked up to her.

"Hello again."The man said to Niyah making her jump alittle.

"Oh umm hi."

"Hey your name is Niyah right?"the man this time getting closer to Niyah.

"How-do you know my name?"Niyah said backing up from the man.

"Look your dad better watch with how he is messing with."Niyah didnt know what he was talking about.

"He wouldnt him to lose something so precious to him."The man put a hand on Niyah's cheek but she yanked away.

"Leave me alone!"Niyah said this time she was really scared.

"Hey I just want to talk."The man began to get closer to her.

"Niyah please."The man was now getting closer to saw the desire of her in his grabbed Ice and ran to the man started to run after he chased her all the way the was a quick runner so she and Ice ran into the buliding click the elevator and got in before the man could even try to squeeze into the elevator...

Niyah and Ice got off the elevator but collasped to the ground to catch their heard the other elevator open and she quickly got up and ran down to her quickly put the key in the doora nd ran in closing the door behind her and locking it.

She back up from the heard the man yelling for her to come out .He started to bang on the door, pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed couldnt believe this was happening.


	6. I got a situation

**Fin's New Family By:Fin and Melindas daughter**

**Disclaimer:Oh shut up Dick you only want them,well so do others,what?Oh I only own Niyah and Johanna best friends!FOREVER!:)Shout outs to serinityrayne417,scoobfan11,kissthegirl54,and..XxfallingdeeperXx!Luv u guys!**

A/_N:I know,I know Im srry I left you at a cliffhanger,but I got tired and dozed off...BUT this gets good well for the mystery man lolz but please enjoy and read and review!Luv you all ...;)_

Niyah didnt know what to do,she couldnt believe this is is this guy and what does he want with her dad?After the the knocking stopped she decided it was time to talk to her dad about it but she knew he would be super overprotected on her she decided to change her clothes and just lay down on the couch and watch a movie,she started to fall asleep on it when Fin came in and set his keys on the kitchen table and then he walked into the living room and saw Niyah was getting sleepy.

"Hey,sweetie,oh I didnt mean to wake you I was wondering if you are hungry?Fin said as he sat on the other side of the couch.

"No I wasnt tired and sure dad we can go to the diner? "Niyah said walking into the kitchen to get a water out of the fridge.

"Sure sweetheart,lets go."Fin said grabbing his keys and heading out the door with Niyah got into the car and drove towards the had alot of things running through her was this guy now stalking her and what does he want with her dad?She just didnt believe was tough and brave but she wasnt got to the diner and sat at a booth in the back,they had ordered their just kept her head looked at his daughter in concerned.

"Niyah,whats wrong you look like you got something to say."Niyah looked into her fathers eyes and then she took a deep breath.

"Dad I keep seeing this man at the park,and he started to talk to me but then I noticed him following me around and then today he told to tell you to watch who your messing with."

"What did he look like?Did he tell you his name?"

"He was some white guy with dark brown hair and eyes, he had a scar above his eye and he didnt tell me his name,he said you should already know him."

"Okay Im gonna figure out who this is."

After they ate they headed back to the said she was tired and headed to her gave gave her dad a hug and kiss goodnight and headed towards her grabbed a beer out of the fridge and went into his bedroom and sat on his bed when he noticed his phone got a text it was from Melinda.

"_Hey babe ,I wanted to know if you wanted to go catch a movie with me tommorrow?" LOve you Goodnight ,Melinda._Fin texted back a yes to Melinda and he went to sleep.

Niyah was having a hard time to fall was dreaming that there was blood and she saw her dad covered in it and then The Man came towards her with a gun,she begged him not to suddenly opened her eyes when she heard her phone go off,she looked at the clock,it was 3:30 a. picked up her phone and then pressed talk.

"Hello?"Niyah said as she sat up and ran her hand through her braids.

"Who is this?"

"Hello Niyah,wanna know what im thinking about?"The mystery man said.

"How did you get my number?"Niyah asked this time she was really freaking out.

"Oh I got ways."Just thinking of you and how sweet you are."I really didnt mean to scare you today but I know your dad is going to have pay for what he did,even if that means losing his precious daughter."

"Wait what did my dad do to you?"

"He should already know."

"Look I dont know who you are but Im not afraid of you."

"Then why do you have a bat underneath your bed?"Niyah just stood there incomplete shock how did he know she had a bat under her bed.

"How did you know that?"The man just snickered in to the phone.

"I got a package for you,go your window and open it there is a box for you."With that the man hung was confused then she opened her window,grabbed the box and then she locked her window.

Niyah didnt know what was in she opened it and there was a note:

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**I will always have my eye on you...**

R.W

Niyah didnt know what the note meant then she searched around the box and she pulled out something that was slimy and then saw it was a human eye.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Fin ran to Niyah's was on the floor just looking at the eye and she started to came over to his daughter and hugged her tightly as she broke into sobs while Fin rocked Niyah back and forth to calm her down.

"Dad,hes watching me,Im scared hes going to kill us."Niyah said as she started to cry again.

"Shhh,its okay,Im not going to let anything happen to you."Fin said looking at her and then he looked at the eye on the let go of his daughter after she calmed downed and then he picked up the note and read it over and looked at Niyah and then at the eye again,which was just laying on the went back back to his room and Niyah followed him.

"Dad,what does he want with us?"Niyah said.

"I dont know,but Im going to find out tommorrow.I want to come with me tommorrow and stay at the station and Ill have Liv check on you while we figure this out,okay?"Niyah nodded and headed to the living room she layed down on to the couch,trying to go back asleep.

"Niyah,try to go back asleep,okay?"Niyah just stared at the wall. She tried to close her eyes and go to sleep but how was she supposed to sleep after the fact that she was now being fell was the first to get up he got dressed and walked in to the living saw Niyah sleeping peacefully,and decided to take Ice out for his walk and then he stopped to picck breakfast up for came back and set the food in to the kitchen while he fixed him a cup of woke up,took a shower and went to get didnt know what she was going to she decided to put a pair shorts and a short sleeved looked at the ground and noticed that the eye in her room was gone,her dad must have taken it out of her room,which really relieved walked in to the kitchen and sat down at the ate her breakfast and through it in the grabbed her Ipod and went into the living room to watch some T. came back from his bedroom into the living room and they headed out the door to the precint.


	7. Healing part 1 and 2

**Fin's New Family By:Fin and Melindas daughter**

**Disclaimer:Oh shut up Dick you only want them,well so do others,what?Oh I only own Niyah and Johanna best friends!FOREVER!:)Shout outs to serinityrayne417,scoobfan11,kissthegirl54,bigmouth96,and..XxfallingdeeperXx!Luv u guys!**

Fin walked into the precint holding onto the box with Niyah not to far behind from him. Niyah sat down at Fin's chair,uncomfortably,Liv noticed how Niyah was acting and walked over to Fin,who was talking to Munch at the coffee maker.

"Fin,whats up with Niyah,she ok?"Liv back at Niyah who just sitting and staring at a spot on the handed Liv the box and read the note and then looked into the quickly looked at Fin.

"I need you to look into this,I dont when this guy started but hes targeting me by going through Niyah."Liv put the box and note into an evidence bag and walked over to Niyah who was playing with the necklace of mother on her neck.

"Niyah,why dont we go upstairs to talk in private?"Niyah looked at her and and Niyah headed upstairs to the sat onto the couch and Liv sat across from her.

"He coming for me and my dad,isnt he?"Liv sighed and took a deep saw how freaked out Niyah was and knew this was very scaring for her.

"Yes,but why dont you tell me where you first started to this guy?"

"I saw him when I was at the park with Ice,and he just started to talk to me but then I noticed he knew what school I go to and my cell number,I got really freaked out and he said that he said my dad was goin to pay for what he did.

"Do you know what he told you that Fin was wrong?"

"No,he just said that he better watch who hes messing with."Niyah took a deep breath and started to relax alittle.

"Dont worry,well catch this guy okay?"Niyah nodded and with that Liv got up and went downstairs.

The day went by pretty slow and Niyah soon got bored,she headed downstairs and into Cragen's office.

"Hey Grandpa Don,whatcha doin?"Cragen looked up from his file he had just finished and motioned Niyah to sit down.

"Just finishing up some files,you got bored?"

"Yes,wheres my dad I didnt see him in the squadroom?"

"He got a case."Niyah and then she had a grin on her face,Cragen noticed it then gave a smile.

"What are you up to?"Niyah didnt say anything and got up and headed out the door.

"Nothing."Niyah walked back into the bullpen and noticed Liv was gone.

"Hey Elliott,wheres Liv?"

"Shes down in the morgue with Melinda."Niyah's grin reappeared on her face and she went to set her jacket on Fin's chair.

"Perfect."Munch was approaching his desk,Niyah walked past him ,she gave a death look.

"Demon."Niyah stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at him.

"Yeah At Least I can still get laid."Elliot bursted out into laughter and Munch's jaw dropped. Niyah headed out of the squadroom and walked right past her dad.

"What are you up to ?"Fin said to Niyah,who was smiling very devilish.

"Going to visit Melinda."Niyah went into the elevator and down to the saw Tracy,her assistant,checking onto their new dead victim.

"Hey Tracy,wheres Melinda and Liv?"

"They are in Melinda's office,why?"

"You wanna play a prank on them?"Tracy looked at the young girl with a confused look,then nodded.

"Okay help me lift this girl of the table."Tracy and Niyah lifted the victim of the table and onto a jumped onto the table and laid down on her back.

"Now cover me with the sheet and when they pull the cover back they'll be so scared."Tracy covered Niyah with the sheet and saw Melinda and Liv come out her handed Melinda the clipbroad of the victim,trying to hold the laughter looked at her in confusion and then walked around the table that Niyah was on.

"Our Vic is a 13 year old girl from Brooklyn,I found semen in her hair and vaginal tearing,but I also found something rare,Melinda pulled the sheet back.

"BOO!"Melinda and Liv both shrieked and Niyah bursted out in laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA,you should see your faces,Gotcha."Melinda and Liv both looked embarrassed and then gave the file to Liv,with that she she left the hopped of the table and slapped a five with Tracy.

"Niyah,you got me,but wheres my victim?"Niyah showed Melinda where she placed the 's phone went off to the song 'Your're The One"by Dondria,it was a text from Johanna.

_"Hey girly,_

_Danny and Cameron are having this huge party and they asked me to bring you,are you in? Johanna,_3." Niyah texed back a yes and then and then looked at Melinda.

"I just got invited to a party with that guy Ive been telling you about ,Danny."

"Oh yeah,well good luck telling your dad."Melinda said to Niyah as she walked to the squadroom and then up to her dad.

"Dad, I was wondering can I go to a party tonight?"

"No."

"Please,dad Im just going to be with Johanna and Danny."

"No,Niyah I dont think its okay for you to be out there when someones stalking you."Niyah got angry and stared at her father.

"Mom would've let me go."

"Niyah,Im just protecting you."

"But Im not afraid of him anymore,you said you had no leads and Im just going to be with my friends."

"Niyah,no!"

"Dad I can take care of myself,Im not a lil kid,and I definetly dont need to be treated like on."FiN SAID SOMETHING THAT HE WAS ABOUT TO REGRET BUT HIS ANGER GOT AHEAD OF HIM.

"I HAD IT,SEE THIS IS THE SAME REASON WHY ME AND YOUR MOM SLIPT UP!SHE WAS BEING A BRAT AND THATS HOW YOUR ACTING NOW!"

"Im NOT a BRAT!"Niyah said now having tears streaming down her face.

"UGH!I HAD A PREFECT LIFE GOING AND NOW THIS IS JUST TOO MUCH FOR ME,I WISH I NEVER HAD THIS PROBELM!"

"What probelm?"

"You!,I had a good life until you and her just ruined it,and being soo stubborn!"This made Niyah began to cry more,she knew this was a bad from the saw the way Niyah looked now and began to soften up and tried comfort her but Niyah moved too quickly,she stopped at the stairs and looked at him with anger and tears on her face.

"I HATE YOU,I HOPE YOU DIE!"Niyah quickly ran down the stairs and out the was upstairs in anger and hit the wall hard,then headed up to the roof to cool down,he knew what he said was stupid and he was too hard on her.

Meanwhile,Niyah was running fast,she knew a perfect place she could go to be alone.

**Crown Hill Cementery**

Seventh row,fourth spot,Niyah found her mother's grave and collasped on to the looked up at the grave before her.

Stacia Tilia Smith:

Born:April 4,1976(Diane Neal's Birthday ;P)

Died:February 13,2009

_Our Beloved Model,and mother. _Niyah ran her fingers over the word mother,she had tears fall down her face again.

"Mom,why did you say that he was going love me?He hates me,You said if I tried to look for him then I could finally have a dad in my life,but he doesnt love me or you."Niyah didnt know that there was the mystery man behind the tree.

"Poor Niyah,its such a shame to see you cry."Niyah looked up and quickly wiped her face.

"Whos there?"The man finally came out of behind the tried to run but he pulled out a gun and pointed it to her.

"What do you want?"The man snickered and got closer to her.

"You,Niyah."Niyah started to back up,but the man grabbed her socked him in the face,the man slapped Niyah in the kneed him in the balls,which made him back up.

"Ow!You little bitch!"The man then knocked Niyah in the back of head twice as collasped onto her mother's man picked Niyah up over his shoulder,and threw her into the blue van before speeding off.

Meanwhile,Fin calmed down and wanted to apologize to walked back down into the bullpen he noticed Niyah's jacket and Ipod where still on his desk.

"Hey Liv have you seen Niyah?"

"No,I saw her run out she seemed real upset."

"Its a long story but I'll see if shes with headed down to the morgue and walked up to Melinda who was looking at file.

"Hey babe."Melinda said pecking his lips.

"Hey,is Niyah with you?"

"No,I havent seen her,why did something happen?"

"Its a loong story,but I'll call someone to see where she is."

"Okay I'll help."They ran back into the bullpen,Fin had called Monica to see if she was there,but she wasnt.

Meanwhile,Niyah began to wake up,she had a terrible headache,but she tried to move but she was tied to a bed and dressed in her smelled water,like a she heard footsteps,the door opened it was the man.

"Good your awake,sorry bout mess,but its time for alittle fun."

"Your a bastard and a coward."The man slapped Niyah across the face,she tasted the blood in her mouth,he punch in the stomach,and cut her man grabbed her face into a hard kiss,Niyah spit in his face.

"Okay,then your gonna be my good girl,he got on top of Niyah.

"Please don't."He snickered then her cut her remaining clothes raped her,over and cried and begged him to her raped her,he beat her again,then left.

"Niyah laided there not able to move,she felt so dirty and worthless.

Back at the station,Fin was getting worried and he called Monica and Nick to go look for her,but they got nothing.

"Fin,where is the one place she would like to go alone?"Melinda asked.

"Umm,oh I almost forgot,her mother's told thats where she would go to be alone.I'll headed there to see if shes walked into the cementery and up to Stacia's grave he noticed the blood on the ground and the bloody hand print on the pulled his cell out to call CSU.

"Fin,blood is Niyah' are signs of struggle."CSU said.

Just then Fin's phone went off the ID said Niyah.

"Niyah?Where are you?"

"Hello Dectective Tutuola,its White your gonna pay for locking me up.

"You son of a bitch!If you touch my daughter Im gonna kill you!"

"Now you dont want Niyah to take your blame,now do you?Afterall shes just too beautiful to kill."

"What do you want?"

"Meet me at 1st Avenue,midnight,and if any cops show,I'll kill your precious daughter,with that he hung sped back to the station and so did everyone else.

"White has Niyah."

"What,I thought he was locked typed up White's name.

"White escaped three weeks location is at a old warehouse near Cheapeaske Bay."

"Damn,and now he has my daughter."

"Okay so,how do we get him?"Once they came up with a plan they headed out the warehouse.

Meanwhile,Niyah was in complete had raped her over and over,continued to beat her to the point when her mouth and eye were had cuts on her body and was completly stood at the warehouse and saw White standing there.

"Wheres Niyah?"

"Not yet wheres my money?"

Fin threw the bag of money in the middle of the and Munch had managed to come up behind White.

"Okay now you got your money,wheres Niyah?"

"Sorry Dectective you cant get her just yet."Then a gun shot collasped to the ground in slapped the handcuffs on White and put him in the back of the ,Liv,and Elliot ran into the warehouse,they reached the locked door that Niyah was kicked the door down and ran to Niyah who was on the bed wrapped his jacket over Niyah naked flinched at the jacket touching her weak body.

"Niyah,can you hear me ,its dad?"Fin gently picked Niyah up and carried out and laid her onto the strecther.

Everyone arrived at the hospital,Elliot and Munch took to White back to the they got Niyah stable,she began to wake walked into the room.

"Hey,how are you feeling?"

"Like crap,lower than crap."Niyah sat up and clutch her her stomach,which hurt like hell.

"You know shouldnt be moving."

"I can take a hit."

"Thanks for being here."

"You dont have to thank me,I love and care about you and so does Fin."Niyah reached over and gave Melinda a hug.

"Im happy that I have you as a mom."Melinda began to get teary and quickly blinked them sighed and laid her head back onto the walked in to the door.

"Hey,Ladybug."Monica sat onto the bed and Niyah began to cry,Melinda left them with some privacy.

"Im sorry."

"No sweetie its not your fault,Your dad is going to protect you okay."Niyah wiped the tears that had fallen down her she sighed and laid her head down onto Monica's lap.

"Oh,I almost forgot,Nick got you this to cheer you up."Monica reached into her purse and pulled out a babyblue stuffed began to laugh.

"What am I going to do with that?"

"Its just something he got for ya."Niyah sat the dog onto the stroked Niyah's hair.

"Mom used to do that."

"I really miss her."

"I know sweetie,but listen I've got a flight to catch,going to Japan for a interview."

"Wow."Fin came in after the Captian had sort of started at him.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Dad,Im sorry bout everthing,I didnt mean to act like a brat."

"No,sweetie,I should have said that."

There was a knock on to the door,it was Liv.

"Fin,can we talk outside?"Fin and Monica both left the room.

"I just got a call from Elliott,White confessed and is now being taken to Rikers."

"Good I need to kick his ass first."

"Fin,look let them handle now you need to worry bout the only one shes got left,she needs you."Monica had calmed down,after Liv talk to Niyah about the rape,she left for and Nick said goodbye released Niyah from the hospital Melinda decided to stay with they were driving ho,e Melinda happened to look back and saw Niyah sleeping .

"You I cant thank enough for what you've been doing for her."

"Its okay,shes a good kid."

"Your like a mom to her,ya know."Once they reach they apartment,Fin carried Niyah into the apartment and into her took off her shoes and pull the covers back while Fin laid his daughter down onto the bed.

Fin went to his bed and so did they both were tired so they felt alsleep in minutes.

**C'mon give me applause,you know you loved it !Im fly like a G6!Lol okay next chapter is when the trial is over with and Niyah is feeling better,she got her heart broken by Danny he cheated on her at the party,so this is the SVU BEACH Party and Dickie is living with Elliot and Olivia,they others didnt want to live with him,Melinda is engaged to Fin and maybe pregnant!Johanna and Cameron are over!Johanna and Niyah still friends!I feel like pancakes now...*looks in cabinet* Wheres the damn mix!**

**looks in to fridge...Who drank my Apple Juice? My lil sis walks by wiping her top lip .**

**Fin and Melindas Daughter plzzzzzzzzz review!**


	8. The SVU Beach Party

**Fin's New Family By:Fin and Melindas daughter**

**Disclaimer:Oh shut up Dick you only want them,well so do others,what?Oh I only own Niyah and Johanna best friends!FOREVER!:)Shout outs to serinityrayne417,scoobfan11,kissthegirl54,bigmouth96,and..XxfallingdeeperXx!Luv u guys!**

After the trial,and everything,Niyah felt better and finally got on with her life. Johanna was sitting on Niyah's bed trying on different bikinis.

"I really like the blue and purple one."

"Okay so I'll wear that one and then we can go."Its was the SVU beach party and Niyah and Johanna decided to broke up with Cameron after the situation with knocked on Niyah's door.

"You girls ready?"

"Yeah Mel,pretty much."Melinda noticed Niyah belly piercing.

"Niyah,when did you get that?"Niyah looked at her and then at Johanna.

"Umm a couple of months ago."Melinda nooded before stepping out with the girls and into the car.

"Hey Mel,when did you get a tattoo?"Johanna asked breaking the silence.

"I never gotten one."Johanna actually laughed at it until Niyah looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok."

"What I thought it was funny."

Once they got to the beach everyone was there,Cragen was grilling burgers,Fin and Munch were talkin to Casey andChester and Olivia and Elliot were under the and Niyah got out of the car with Melinda and headed to Fin and Niyah and Johanna were walking along the water this boy was running after the football in the air and accidently bumped into Niyah.

"Hey!"Niyah looked at the boy who was,standing there looking back at was kinda of taller than her,havy short brown hair and a nice body,the was glimmering on his pefect Caucasian skin.

"Oh Im so sorry,my name is Dickie."

"Its okay and Im Niyah this is Johanna."Johanna offered a small smile and kinda smiled at the way the Dickie was.

"Dickie!Come pass the ball."Elliot said across the beach.

"Hey Niyah,do you want to play volleyball with us?"Dickie said trying to keep his blush from showing.

"Sure."Dickie,Niyah,and Johanna all walked over to the game which was actually goin bad. Niyah decided to show off a couple of her she was passed the ball Niyah spiked in onto the other side and the girls was on the floor in pain turns out Niyah hit the ball right onto his face.

"Oh Dickie,are you okay,Im soo sorry."Niyah said crouching down the was shimmering on her partially wet looked and just dazed at he really did like her.

"Its ok,Im fine."

"Are you sure because that was hilairous!"Johanna said helping him of the sandy Niyah and Dickie were alone, and everyone was joking and having a good time,Johanna was talking to some guy,and her parents were at the bar with Elliot,Olivia,and Casey .Dickie knew he was falling for this girl but how was he gonna to tell , he finally found the perfect timing.

"Niyah can I tell you something?"

"Yeah sure."Niyah turned to look at him with her carmel eyes.

"Umm,I know this might be weird but I-"

"Niyah,come on this guy I met , well his friend really wants to talk to you,come on!"Johanna dragged Niyah off to the the direction of two nice,tall,muscular, guys.

"Sorry,Dickie can you tell me later?"

"Yeah,sure."Dickie sighedin defeat.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO,LEFT YOU HANGIN SRRY YOU THE PPL WHO I GIVE SHOUTOUTS TOO i DONT EVEN HAVE TO SAY IT AGAIN!**

**REVIEW!**

"Niyah,can I tell you something,


End file.
